"Psychological Influence": Research describing the relationship between Afro-American women's sexuality, their psychological well being, and their self-esteem has been limited, focussing little attention on aspect of the Afro-American culture and early socialization experience that inhibit or facilitate sexual expression. In this study a quota sample of 100 Afro-American women from 18 to 35 years of age who are characteristic of Afro-American women residing in Los Angeles County by age, level of education, marital status and the presence of children will be interviewed at their choice of locations. A comparison group of white American women, matched on the above criteria will also be interviewed. Survey research techniques are utilized in a socio culturally sensitive model of sex research. This model was developed with Afro-American women and identifies aspects of their socialization to sexuality, and mental health that are culturally specific. It may also have utility in research with women ranging in age an dethnic group affiliations.